Question: $\Huge{10}\div{1}={{?}}$
Explanation: Draw $10$ circles, with $1$ in each row. ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ How many rows are there? ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ $\Huge{10}\div{1}={10}$